


Two People, One Bed

by Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben "Grumpy" Solo, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drug Addicts, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Rey "Tired of Your Shit" Johnson, STRICTLY platonic cuddling, Smut, Somnophilia, slight dubcon, yeah right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey is Ben Solo's personal assistant, and on a weekend she has plans with friends, her boss has to make a last-minute trip to Chicago for a meeting. Unfortunately for Rey, she has to tag along with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eskayrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/gifts).



> Eskay: Because I _love_ my fabulous waifu, here's a little story for you. I hope you like it so far, and I just want to say thank you again for putting up with me and my annoying habits.  <3

    Friday morning brought with it the soft mist of spring rain and the scent of blooming flowers. And one very irritated boss. Rey smoothed out her pencil skirt and held out the cup of coffee; black, just the way he liked it. It was an offering of peace, to calm down just a little while she sorted the mess out.

    “The meeting with Snoke is this weekend, and he gives us a day’s notice to get our asses to Chicago. The fucking _nerve!”_ he hissed as he grabbed the coffee.

    Rey was glad for the little lid that came with it, or else scalding liquid would have been sloshed everywhere. She so did not need that adding to Benjamin Solo’s fury.

    Why she had elected to take the job as his personal assistant at _Starkiller Tech._ she would never know.

    Perhaps it was the salary, easily higher than any other spot of the same position at another company. She knew that was because the CEO was known for his temper, and when he wasn't raging out, he was still exceptionally grumpy. Maybe it was the benefits, the insurance that covered medical, dental, _and_ vision, things Rey had been sorely lacking in her previous years. Whatever the reason, she could handle Ben Solo; she had for three years now, and she could continue to do so.

    Before she'd accepted the job here, she'd been a barista at the very same coffee shop she got his order from every day. She'd seen his past assistants come in, looking frazzled and out of sorts, wincing at any loud noise. He'd gone through several, some only lasting a few days, while the longest one had made it two months before either quitting or getting fired. But for some reason, Rey hadn’t quit. Sure, she'd been fired on more than one occasion, and it was only when she'd been packing up her desk outside of his office, did he come out and ask what the hell she was doing. He'd looked bewildered and almost offended that she was actually going. After many moments of confusion, Ben had ordered her to get him his lunch and check his schedule before disappearing back into his office like nothing had happened.

    “I'll handle it, sir. I'll make the reservations and arrange a flight, don't worry about it. I'll move any appointments you have. You just have to be there,” she said, already pulling out her cell phone to look up the next flight.

    “Me? No, you're coming, too,” he growled back, sipping at his coffee while he rifled through papers on his desk.

    Rey gaped at him. “What? No, I-I have plans! It's my weekend off!”

    She was supposed to go see a concert with Finn, Poe, and Rose, and then when it was over, they were going to hang out and catch up since she barely got to see them. She was on-call during the week for whatever Ben needed, and he seemed to like to utilize it. He sent her texts at all hours of the day with demands, and she wondered if he ever truly slept.

    Ben whirled on her, glaring as he ground out, “Then I guess you're going to have to cancel them. This takes priority if you want to keep your job.”

    She knew he didn't _really_ mean it, but that was slightly difficult to remember as she took in the hard set to his jaw. He looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent against the paleness of his skin. The only thing about him that looked truly alive were his eyes, a brilliant amber that could scorch her where she stood.

     Rey was upset, of course, but she couldn't lose this job. It was the best one she'd ever had, even if her boss was a royal asshole and extremely difficult to work with. She'd have to let her friends know, and hopefully she could make it up to them some other time. The only saving grace was that any expenses for this trip were to be put on the business credit card. She wouldn't have to pay for a dime. Maybe after his meeting with Snoke, she'd have some time to get out and explore the city a little bit.

    Meeting his eyes, she narrowed her own and replied in as neutral a tone as she could, “Yes, sir. Anything else?”

    “That's all,” he answered, waving a large hand in dismissal. “Make the arrangements and go pack your bags. Call me and let me know what time the flight is. I'll send a car to pick you up and I'll meet you at the airport.”

    “Of course, sir,” Rey nodded and immediately went back to scrolling through the flights, trying to find the soonest departure to O'Hare as she stepped back towards the door. With her hand on the knob, she paused when she heard him again.

    “And Rey?” His voice came from behind her.

    She turned, seeing him looking intently at his laptop. “Yes?”

    “Thank you for the coffee,” he said, waving the drink in some semblance of a toast without looking at her.

    She gave him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it. “You're welcome, Mr. Solo.”

    She let the door click shut behind her and hurried to the elevator, needing to get as much done as possible in the shortest amount of time. She called Finn first, who would pass the news on to Poe and Rose.

    “Hey, Peanut! Are you ready for the weekend to begin? Poe’s got it all planned out. First we’re going to--”

    “Finn, I can't go. Mr. Solo has a last minute meeting I have to go to with him in Chicago,” she blurted out, figuring it was best to just get it out before he got anymore excited. She could practically hear his smile fall, and she tried to bury the guilt down.

    “But...we've been planning this for _months!_ I know how much you've wanted to see Neon Trees live! Listen, you tell _Mr. Solo_ that he can come talk to me. I'll set him straight,” he replied, his tone hard.

    Finn had never liked her boss, always saying she was overworked and treated like garbage. Which was mostly true, given how many times she'd complained about the stupidest tasks that Ben had made her do throughout day. She'd had to pick up his dry-cleaning on more than one occasion, which Finn thought was really odd, but that _had_ been listed in the job description when she'd applied, so she’d known what she was getting herself into.

    Rey sighed heavily, rubbing her face, making sure not to smudge her carefully applied eyeliner. “I know, I know, but this is really important, and I _have_ to be there.” Truthfully, as much as she didn't want to go, she didn't think Ben could function well on his own. He wasn't exactly _good_ with people, and she really couldn't imagine him doing mundane things like picking up his own laundry.

    “He works you too hard, and now you don't even get your days off. This is against some sort of labor law. You know that, right?” he grumbled.

    “Yeah I know, but it's just for the weekend. There will be other weekends to do stuff,” she offered hopefully. Sure, she wouldn't get to see her favorite band, but there would be other times. “Just have Poe give my ticket to someone else. Or sell it for some extra cash.”

    “Okay, fine. But you owe us some quality Peanut time when you get back.”

    “I will, I promise. But I have to go right now--I have a flight to book and some shit to pack.” Part of her was buzzing with excitement to see Chicago. She'd never been before, and how long could one meeting take, honestly? Surely there would be some time to go see the city lights.

    “All right, you go. Just don't take any of his shit, Rey. I mean it, and let me know when you land. In one piece, preferably,” Finn said with a cheekiness to his tone that Rey adored.

    “I will. Love you, Finn.”

    “Love you, too, Peanut.”


	2. Chapter 2

    Grabbing her duffle bag from the closet, Rey threw it onto the bed, considering everything she should take with her. Theoretically, they were only supposed to be gone for one day and night, but who knew if there would be any complications on the flights. Spring was a time where the weather could be unpredictable and there was a chance for some strong storms, so she wanted to be prepared with at least one extra set of clothing.

    Rummaging through her dresser, she grabbed several pairs of underwear, thongs that wouldn't be seen through her work outfits, and one pair of comfortable ones. Those would be for when she was in her own room sleeping, of course. Her favorite ratty shirt was coming along too, she decided as she tossed it in.

    She moved through her closet next, taking a few more skirts and blouses with her, as well as some matching heels. She'd probably only need one set, but didn't everyone over pack for trips? What if you suddenly needed twenty sets of clothes?

    Just as she was gathering up her toothbrush and other toiletries, her phone pinged loudly with a notification. Rushing over to it, she saw the Uber had arrived to take her to the airport. Well, that was one less thing. When Ben said he'd take care of things, he certainly did. He was an asshole, but he was a truthful asshole.

    Tugging her luggage behind her, Rey locked up her apartment and went down to the car, a nice SUV that looked brand new. If only her current car could be half as nice, she thought as the driver hopped out and went to help her get her bag in the trunk. The woman was nice looking, in more ways than just her clothing. She had kind eyes that made Rey feel a bit relaxed, and as she got into the backseat and they headed off to LAX, they made some small conversation. Business or pleasure? Business. Ever flown before? A few times.

    As Rey stared out the window, watching a few dark clouds roll in, she worried at her lip. She _hated_ flying, but not for the reasons one might think. She wasn't afraid of being in the air, but more the fact that her life was in the hands of the pilots. What if they were having a really bad day? Okay, maybe that was taking it just a _bit_ far, but one had to wonder, right?

    She was dropped off at the designated spot for airports, and with a nice tip and a smile, Rey took her bag and rolled it along behind her as she walked through the automatic doors. LAX was gigantic, easily a small city by its own standards. And it was currently _bustling_ with bodies of people trying to catch a flight, the same as she was. She still had to get her boarding pass, and that's where the agreement had been made with Ben to meet each other.

    He was there already, as she should have guessed, towering over most other people. His head was slightly lowered, his dark hair tousled slightly from running his hand through it. She'd always admired his hair, wondering how he got it to look so luxurious. That wasn't exactly a question she could just ask her boss up front about, though. He looked different than normal, too. Usually he was in a formal business suit, but it looked like he'd opted for business casual for the flight. He was wearing black dress slacks with a light blue button up shirt tucked meticulously into his pants, completed with a belt. Overall, he still looked very professional, and she admired his broad shoulders as she approached. Ben Solo’s tailor was amazing, and did an amazing job of getting his clothing to look just as perfect as the rest of him.

    “Mr. Solo,” she greeted, coming to a standstill beside him.

    His head whipped up at that, and his eyes were tense as they looked her over briefly before giving a nod. “Glad to see you made it, Rey. Here,” he held up a piece of paper that she recognized as a boarding pass.

    “You know this is _my_ job, to get these,” she told him, opening the paper up to make sure her name was spelled correctly. Everyone always wanted to spell it with an 'a’ rather than an 'e’, but she'd been the one to book the flight, so any errors were on her.

    “You do know that _I_ can still fire you at anytime, right?” he grumbled back, shaking his head.

    Rey cocked her head slightly as they started heading towards their terminal, luggage following along dutifully. “And yet every time you do, you get affronted when I actually start to leave. Maybe you'd miss my company,” she laughed, hoping she wasn't pressing too far with her joking.

    “You're the most competent assistant I've had, even when you do make mistakes,” he muttered under his breath, eyes scanning the signs overhead to find where they needed to go.

    “Aww, shucks, Mr. Solo. Did your heart grow three sizes since this morning?” she teased lightly.

    He made a sound that was strikingly similar to a snort as he replied, “Hardly. Don't let it go to your head.”

    Vaguely, she realized that the hoards of people were parting for them like the Red Sea, probably because of the purpose in Ben’s stride or the absolutely murderous look in his eyes.

    They were scheduled to sit in business class, for which she was exceptionally grateful. There was literally nothing worse than being crammed into economy with someone’s kid screaming while throwing peanuts at the back of your head.

    As they finally found the terminal, Rey checked the time on her phone, seeing that they had about an hour until the plane actually started boarding. Ben selected a seat in the waiting area near the large windows, immediately pulling his laptop from the case. Well, if he was going to work for a while, she supposed she might as well try and occupy herself for a bit. He hated talking while he was crunching numbers and sending emails, anyway.

    Taking the earbuds out of her bag, she plugged them into the jack on her phone and pulled up her playlist. Everything was taken care of for now, so she was going to take the time and relax. She toed off her heels and leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic seat, eyes slipping closed. If she wasn't able to go to the Neon Trees concert, she was going to imagine she was there anyway.

    It wasn't until she felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder that she realized she'd dozed off. Jerking upward, she turned her head to look at Ben. He was giving her an unreadable look, his brows slightly furrowed as he murmured, “Time to go.”

    His laptop was packed away already, and she had the briefest time to wonder how long he'd been watching her. In the next instant, he was moving, rising to stand on those long legs of his. She followed suit, adjusting her blouse slightly to keep from showing off too much cleavage as they boarded.

     “Chicago, here we come,” she said, her voice slightly rough from her nap.

 

________________________

 

    As it turned out, they didn't die on the plane, even with the rough turbulence as they entered a different airspace and landed. She texted Finn as soon as they got on the ground, to which he sent back several thumbs up emojis.

    They took a cab to their hotel, which just so happened to be fairly close to the airport. She wasn't used to the towering skyscrapers of this city, although the lights were beautiful in their own way. Los Angeles was more of a sprawling city rather than a skyward one, and she felt slightly claustrophobic as they drove towards the buildings.

    As they checked into the hotel, Rey soon discovered she had made a mistake.

    “You're only booked for one room, I'm sorry,” the clerk behind the counter said.

    “Well book another,” Ben snapped, clearly in need of rest. Again, Rey wondered when the last time he'd slept was.

    The man looked slightly panicked, and he searched his computer for another room, looking up another moment later, “There are no more, sir, I apologize. There's a convention in town and we're completely filled.”

    “It’s my fault, Mr. Solo. I could have sworn I booked two. I'm so sorry, let me see if there's another hotel we can go to,” Rey said, stepping forward. She'd made a complete oversight in her rush to get everything done, and now Ben was going to be absolutely livid with her.

    Immediately, she pulled out her phone, bringing up the browser to find hotels in their area.

    “No, I don't want to go to another hotel. I'm tired and I have work to do. We'll take the room,” he said, glaring daggers down at Rey. If looks could kill…

    Rey frowned, mentally kicking herself for making such a huge mistake. She couldn't share a room with her _boss._

    But Ben had already taken the key and was heading to the elevator. Rey was hot on his heels, keeping her eyes lowered to avoid his wrath.

    When they stepped inside, Ben muttered under his breath, “Should have just booked the damn thing myself.”

    “I'm sorry, sir. I should have paid better attention--it won't happen again,” she answered, her voice level and even. It was a mistake! It wasn't like she'd done it on purpose; did he think she really _wanted_ to be stuck in the same room as him? Didn't he know just how unreasonable he could be at times?

    Ben didn't answer.

    The elevator dinged and he was on the move again. Rey had to quicken her steps to keep up with his longer stride, two of hers matching every one of his.

    He slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He blocked the entryway and stood there for the longest time before he suddenly started laughing, a deep, disbelieving sound. “You're fucking kidding. You screwed up not only once, but twice.”

    “Why? What _now?”_ she demanded, leaning up on her toes to look over his shoulder. “Fuck.”

    There was only one bed.


	3. Chapter 3

    “I can fix this!” she cried as she took in the room. There was the bed, the single, lonely bed in the center of the room. It looked to be king-sized, but that was beside the point. There were the typical other items in the room--a dresser with a television on it, the adjoining bathroom with a little coffee pot on a section of counter just outside of it. There was a tiny table and chair in the far corner, perfect for working on a laptop if need be. But they weren't here to work at this very moment. Ben was cranky because of lack of sleep, and he seemed to just want to go to bed.

    He shot her an incredulous look, eyebrows nearly lifted into his hairline. “And just _how_ are you going to fix this, Rey?”

    “I can go to another hotel. Someone is bound to have another room,” she said quickly as they stepped further inside.

    “What if I need you? Then you'll have to deal with traffic in a city you're unfamiliar with,” he countered, setting his bags down next to the dresser. He turned to her then, arms crossing over his chest.

    She really should _not_ be distracted by the way the sleeves were rolled up, showing off his very toned, muscular forearms. “I can do it. I've done it in New York,” she frowned as she mirrored him, crossing her own arms just under her breasts.

    “No, that's not going to work. Try again,” he said, eyes narrowing down at her.

    “Okay, well, they're bound to have a rollaway bed or something I can use. Let me just use the phone here to call the desk and ask.” She was already brushing past him as he waved his hand to motion for her to go ahead.

    “You do that, I'm going to go clean up,” he muttered as he began searching his suitcase for a spare change of clothing. He disappeared into the bathroom a moment later, the lock clicking into place.

    Rey sighed and sat lightly on the edge of the bed, reaching for the phone. There was a little piece of paper lying on the nightstand with instructions on how to reach the front desk. If this didn't work, then she was fucking screwed. She was lucky that he hadn't fired her right then and there, really.

    The shower in the bathroom turned on, muffled through the door, and she had to shake the the thought that it was her _boss_ in there. She'd fucked up by not paying attention while booking the room.

    Holding the phone piece up to her ear, she dialed the lobby, unsurprised when the same clerk from earlier answered.

    “How can I help you?” he asked, his voice cheery, but somehow wary at the same time.

    “Hi, this is Rey Johnson in room 223. I was wondering if we could get a rollaway bed? There's only one bed in this room…” she said softly.

    “Oh! I would have thought--nevermind, I apologize. Let me check and see if there are any available for you. Just one moment, please, Miss Johnson.” The line went quiet for a moment.

    Rey drummed her fingers on her knee, scanning the room again. It was nicer than most rooms, higher class, but still. It didn't solve the problem at hand. What on earth was she going to do if this didn't work out as planned?

    The clerk came back on the phone a minute later, his tone heavy as he said, “Thank you for holding, Miss Johnson, but I'm afraid all of the rollaways are in use. With the convention in town this week, there are more people here than usual.”

    “Oh, that's...that's okay, thank you for checking. Could I request some extra pillows and blankets, then?” She could sleep on the floor, she supposed. It wouldn't be the first time, though it would be the first time in a long time. With her nice paycheck from working for Ben, she'd been able to improve her life quite a bit over the past few years. She had a comfortable bed, a decent apartment, and she was even able to afford a few luxuries here and there. Like the vibrator she'd thrown last minute into her suitcase that she wouldn't get to use now.

    “Of course. They'll be up there in about fifteen minutes. Anything else I could do for you?” he asked in a pleasant tone.

    She thought about it for a moment, remembering that they had to get up early, “Could we also set up a wake-up call?”

    “I'll put it on my list.”

    “Thank you so much, have a great night!” she chirped back, feeling a little bit better about the situation. Sighing, she stood and went to her suitcase, laying it across the foot of the bed.

    It sounded like Ben was still in the shower, so she rummaged quickly through her underwear until she found the comfortable pair and her sleep shirt. Why hadn't she packed any sleep shorts, at the very least? _Probably because you stupidly thought you'd be in your own room, using that pink vibrator you brought,_ her brain supplied with what she imagined would have been a snarky smile.

    Rolling her eyes at herself, she tucked her clothes under her arm to wait for her turn in the shower. Maybe if she showered long enough for him to fall asleep, he wouldn't notice when she snuck by him to crawl into her makeshift bed on the floor once her pillow and blankets arrived.

    Thankfully, that knock came a minute later, and Rey gratefully accepted the items, setting them on the edge of the bed.

    How had she made such an oversight? Some part of her told her that if Poe were here, he would say it was her subconscious mind trying to find a way to be alone in the same room as Ben. It wasn't really a secret that she found the man attractive. Really, just look at him, dressed in well-tailored suits that accentuated his tall frame exceptionally well.

    She knew quite a bit about Benjamin Solo; how he liked his meals prepared, how he took his coffee, the fact that he was more relaxed on Thursdays out of any other day of the week. What she didn't know was anything personal about him. She'd never met his family, and he never spoke about them. She did know that he never saw them, as she scheduled every single one of his days and there was never a free moment.

    She didn't know his favorite color (although she was heavily leaning towards black, based on his clothes, his car, and the monochromatic scheme of his penthouse on the occasions she dropped his dry cleaning off). She didn't know if he liked cats or dogs, or which movies he enjoyed. She didn't know if he required noise to sleep or if--

    Broken from her train of thought to the sound of the bathroom door opening, she turned to look at him. He exited the bathroom in a soft heather gray v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. He was barefoot, which was another first for her to see. His hair was still damp, long enough while wet to hang almost to his shoulders. The shirt clung to his body, and Rey had to force herself to look away from the way it put his rather impressive chest on display.

    “Did you sort it out?” he asked as he brought his used clothing over to his suitcase and set them gently on top.

    She hesitated, trying to gauge his mood to figure out how best to break the news to him, “Ah, sort of. I at least know where I'm sleeping for the night.”

    He gave a little grunt of acknowledgement, but didn't press any further.

    Rey stood and gathered her clothing again, making her way to the bathroom. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she set the shirt and her underwear on the counter. Crossing the spacious room to the shower, she pushed the translucent curtain aside and turned it on to let the water warm back up. She could do this. It was just sleeping, after all. Just sleep in the same room for one night and then tomorrow she'd be back in her own bed.

    Hopping under the stream of water, she went through the motions of washing herself off, scrubbing away the day of travel. Sure, the flight had only been about four hours or so, but it was still tiresome. The time here was two hours ahead of the time in LA, so it was just past midnight. Her body wasn't tired, but she was mentally worn out, mind spinning with thoughts of her fuck up and just how little she knew about her boss.

    When she finally got out, she dried off quickly and pulled her shirt on over her head, noticing the door was slightly ajar. What the fuck? She'd been sure she had closed it. Pulling her underwear up, she wrapped the towel around her lower half and stormed out of the bathroom. He was laying on the bed, reading over something on his laptop.

    “Did you seriously come in the bathroom while I was in there?” she demanded.

    Without looking at her, he answered in a monotone voice, “I had to brush my teeth.”

    “What the _fuck!_ You can't just barge into the bathroom while someone is showering just because you needed to 'brush your teeth’!” she snapped, clutching her towel around her more tightly. She hadn't even heard him come in--what if he'd been staring at her while she was in there?!

    At that, he finally looked up at her, his face betraying nothing, even as he dropped his gaze just a little lower to the towel before flicking back up to her eyes. “Maybe lock the door next time. And if it helps, I didn't see anything. Even if I had, it's nothing new, Rey. I may be busy, but I've seen a woman naked before.”

    She gaped at him, fury rising in her chest. Of course he'd seen a naked woman before, but this was _her_ they were talking about! It was unprofessional, and if she really wanted to, she could probably go tell Human Resources.

    “That's not the point! Do _not_ just come into the bathroom when I'm in there again. Understand?” she snapped, pointing a finger at him.

    He dipped his head slightly, “Fine. My reminder to lock the door still stands, however.”

    “Fine.” Glowering, she grabbed the pillow and blankets from the edge of the bed and tossed them onto the floor on the side he wasn't on. She flopped down unceremoniously, laying down with the blankets pulled up around her shoulders.

    Almost immediately, she heard his voice carry from above her, sounding almost exasperated, “What are you doing, Rey?”

    She heard him shuffle around a bit, and she debated not answering when he repeated the question, tone harder than before.

    “I'm going to sleep, _Mr. Solo._ The rollaway beds are all taken,” she muttered back, eyes stubbornly closed.

    She heard a heavy sigh, followed by, “Get up here. The floor is filthy.”

    “No, I'm fine, thanks,” she retorted hastily.

    “Get. Up. Here,” he commanded, and when she looked up, she could see his face hovering over the side of the bed. “I need you sharp tomorrow.”

    She stared up at him for a good minute, another snappy reply on her tongue before she finally relented. He was right; she'd be a zombie tomorrow if she slept on the floor and her back would be killing her.

    Grumbling under her breath, she lifted the corner of the sheets back and slipped under without letting him see her bare legs. He gave her a look, but she rolled onto her side away from him, scooted almost as far away as she could get without falling off.

    He turned off the lamp and she felt the bed shift slightly as he settled. One sneaky glance over her shoulder showed him in much the same position as her; rolled away as far as possible.

    Closing her eyes, she snuggled into the clean-smelling pillow, wondering where in life she'd gone wrong to end up in this situation. There would be no good-nights, nothing to bring more notice to this situation. After a while, she heard his breathing even out, and she knew he'd finally fallen asleep. Ben didn't seem to trust anyone, and yet here he was, with his back to her, sound asleep. It might’ve been telling, if it weren't for this fucked up arrangement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the updated tags this short chapter.

     _Five year old Rey watched as person after person came and went from the little house. There were belongings thrown everywhere, dirty clothes slung over a couch stained from some unidentifiable liquids. She sat in the corner of the room on an old mattress, equally filthy with clothes that barely fit, ripped in certain places._

_The adults were arguing now, throwing things at each other. One of them was holding a knife, pointing it at someone else._

_She tucked her knees up, arms wrapped around them as she tried to make herself as small as possible. It was always best to go as unnoticed as possible in these situations._

_In front of her was a needle, the tip bent from being pushed through the skin so many times. She'd known not to touch those from an early age. Those were sharp and they hurt. Next to it was a broken bottle, half-filled as it laid on its side with something that tasted foul._

_A loud sound brought her attention back to the adults, seeing the knife plunged into one’s chest. He looked afraid, his eyes wide. Blood was blooming along the front of his shirt, and he turned his head briefly, locking his gaze into Rey's as he fell._

_The person with the knife left quickly, seeming to realize he'd done something wrong and Rey scrambled quickly to the man on the floor, calling for him. She sat next to him, watching as the life left his eyes._

_“Don't leave,” she whispered to him, tears filling her eyes. “Please don't leave.”_

_It was too late; he was gone, but as Rey dragged his head into her lap, stroking his greasy hair from his forehead, she couldn't help but repeat the words over and over, sobbing._

    She jerked awake instantly, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, her heart racing. And then she felt it--the press of a very warm palm against her arm, grounding her. Her head whipped over to see Ben-- _Ben--_ watching her from the spot beside her, his hair mussed slightly from sleep. It was dark in the room, but she could see the slight whites of his eyes, and she could feel his attention on her.

    “S-sorry,” she whispered hastily, using her hand to wipe at her eyes.

    He still hadn't let go of her arm.

    A glance over his shoulder to the clock showed that they'd only been asleep for about two hours now. She felt bad for waking him up--he already hadn't been getting enough sleep and now he was getting even less because of her.

    “Don't be,” his voice rumbled from deep in his chest, soft in the quiet room.

    Inhaling deeply, trying to calm her racing heart, she laid back down, kicking the sheet off to let her body cool off. She was shaken from the memory, and the absolute last thing she wanted was to have an emotional breakdown in front of her boss.

    He was still touching her, too, his hand on her, his large fingers curled slightly around her forearm. It was a nice, reassuring gesture. She didn't pull away.

    She felt raw, visceral, split open down to her soul, and the words left her in a quiet breath, “It was my dad. Well, hardly a dad, given the situation. More like a glorified sperm donor.”

    He shifted his head slightly, and she could almost imagine the question mark appearing over his head. “What happened?” It was a curious inquiry, though not pressing. There was room there for her to throw her walls up, no more questions asked.

    Staring up at the ceiling, she considered doing just that; to pretend that it was nothing, and that grumpy Benjamin Solo, CEO of a tech firm was _not_ being kind. “My parents were drug addicts. We lived in this shitty little house. It was a disaster--nails sticking up from the floor, spray paint all over the walls. Just... _really_ bad, okay?”

    He nodded in response, encouraging her to continue, though his brows furrowed together. She couldn't expect him to understand--he’d probably grown up a rich boy, so he couldn't possibly comprehend the conditions.

    “Anyway, there was my dad and some random guy in the living room, and…” she faltered, only to continue when she felt a reassuring squeeze on her arm. “They started fighting over drugs and the guy stabbed my dad,” she finished quickly, thinking that maybe if she just spat the words out, she wouldn't feel the remnants of the dream.

    “I ran over to him after the guy left and pulled his head into my lap. He was a shitty dad, but he was still my dad, right? You know what his last words to me were?” she sniffled, wiping at her nose.

    Even in the darkness, she could tell he was frowning as he asked, “What’d he say?”

    Giving a shaky, disbelieving laugh, Rey replied, “He told me to bring him a baggy of cocaine he'd stashed in the couch. Can you believe that? No 'I love you’, no 'you’ll be okay’, just…’bring me that bag’.” She was crying in earnest now, snot rolling from her nose in probably the least sexy way ever. “He didn't care about me. He just wanted to get one last fix.”

    Her chest felt tight, and she knew she should probably be embarrassed about having a breakdown in front of her boss, but she couldn't seem to stop.

    It was only when Ben himself shifted closer to her and dragged her into him in the same move that she was able to catch her breath. He tucked an arm under her shoulders and reached across his own torso to lace his fingers together to secure her against him. His body felt warm and solid, most definitely _alive_ and there. He made some gentle shushing noises and her body quieted. She tucked her arms against herself, sandwiched between her chest and his side, her head resting tentatively in the crook of his shoulder.

    “Mr. Solo, you shouldn't...we shouldn't--” she protested, making no attempt to move just yet.

    “Nothing is happening, Rey. We're just laying here,” he murmured, and she could hear his deep, commanding voice reverberating through his chest. “Just...sleep. We won't mention this in the morning.”

    Biting her lip, she nodded softly, letting her eyes close and her breath even out. She was still shaken from her dream, but she felt secure with him beside her. It was just creature comfort, a warm body pressed against hers, but it was enough.

    Rey slept, and the nightmare didn't return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there might be some activity seen as dubcon, which I'll explain in the bottom note.

_Her hand slides across a hard surface, bunching the soft fabric along with her as she goes. She’s mesmerized by the muscle she can feel, wondering how many hours in the gym he spends shaping such a body. She can feel the abdominals beneath the hand, the shape of them distinct but not sharp. His muscles are for use rather than for show, then. It makes her mouth go dry and a wetness pool between her thighs. He could easily lift her up and pin her against the nearest wall, making her back scrape along it with the effort of his thrusts. Or he could hold her aloft with these strong arms, slapping her down onto him repeatedly, filling her from below as she cried out to the heavens for him._

_It piqued her interest, wanting to know more about what his body could offer her. As she trails her hand further down, pushing the sheets and blankets out of her way, she teased her fingers along the hemline of his shirt and pulled it up, she lets out a small sound of awe. He has the faintest bit of hair starting at his navel, traversing lower to disappear beneath the waistband of his sleep pants. She follows it, dipping her hand just under the fabric. She is met with a burning heat inside, and her curiosity flares even further. He must be large to produce such warmth, and as she finds the source, her breath catches._

_He's thick, she notices as her fingers wrap around him; she can't make them touch. He twitches against her palm and she takes pity, pumping him languidly. She hears a gentle sigh from somewhere above her head. It makes her think he's relieved she's touching him, that he wants it._

_His hips move upwards, searching, involuntary, but she knows he's still asleep._

_Some part of her should feel guilty for exploring him like this while he slumbers on, but she doesn't. She knows this is just a dream, so why force herself to shy away from what she wants, what she's always wanted?_

_She cares about Benjamin Solo, and it’s taken her two years to realize that. He didn't have to hold her like that, like she was worthy of being comforted. Like she wasn't alone._

_He's a hard man, but underneath that, she thinks she may have found his slightly mushy center._

_What if…_

_What if she let herself love Benjamin Solo?_

_Someone has to._

_She withdraws her hand, smiling faintly to the pained sound he makes and she quickly shucks her underwear, kicking them away._

_Moving to lightly straddle him, she pulls his pants down over his hips, stopping them at his thighs. It’s just enough to free him, and she stares, almost in a daze. He’s impressive, more than impressive, really. He’s long and heavy, looking like everything she wants in this moment._

_Sliding up his body until she hovers over him, she looks down at his face. His brow is slightly furrowed and he looks almost pained, even in sleep._

_Sinking down onto him, she moans as he fills her, stretching her body to the brim until she feels as though he might split her in two. It’s good, so good--_

_“Rey?”_ He gasped, and suddenly she was awake.

Oh. _Fuck_. That hadn't been a dream--she was actually riding her boss. He was looking up at her with a shocked expression, his body stiff beneath her.

    “Oh my god,” she breathed, instantly rolling off of him. She had to have been sleepwalking (sleep fucking?) or something, because there was no way in hell that she would have done something like that in her waking mind.

    She scrambled to the edge of the bed, searching for her underwear or something to cover up, her hands flying across the sheet as she rambled, “I'm sorry, I'm so _sorry,_ oh my _god._ I never would have--I'm so sorry!”

    She felt him move behind her, just as quickly, and suddenly his hand was on her elbow again, stopping her from going any further. Freezing, she inhaled sharply, her heart pounding in her chest. It was fighting like a trapped bird trying to escape its cage.

    She spared a glance over her shoulder at him, meeting his eyes in the darkness of the room. From her vantage point, she could see how intensely they burned. He searched her face briefly, his own filled with desire. His gaze dropped down to her lips for a fleeting moment before he surged forward. His free hand came up to hold the side of her face at the same time, keeping her in place as his mouth crashed into hers.

    Maybe she'd been wrong before; maybe _this_ was the dream instead. He was demanding, passionate, taking her mouth as she'd only allowed herself to imagine. His lips were plush and soft as they moved over hers, forcing hers to part before dipping his tongue inside. She moaned into him, leaning into his touch as every thought about how they shouldn't be doing this flew out of her head. They _should_ do this _,_ they really should. Two years of tension had built up, and for the longest time, she'd thought it to be one-sided. Maybe she was wrong about that too.

    When they finally broke for air, Ben pressed his forehead to hers, eyes squeezed shut. “Please,” he whispered into the scant space between them. “Please don't go.”

    Her own eyes widened in response. Was he serious? Was he _begging?_ Where was she going to go? She had everything she needed right here. Looking at him, watching the way his own eyes drifted back open, she repressed a shiver. There was a promise in those dark eyes of his; a promise of what, she wasn't quite sure, but a promise all the same. “I never meant to do that,” she whispered back, “I can't believe I--”

    “It’s all right,” he murmured, pulling her back onto the bed by her hand. He laid her out against the pillows, and she found it hard not to squirm under his attention. He ran a finger up the inside of her thigh, just barely brushing along the sensitive skin. “If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm tired, though, Rey. I'm tired of pretending that I can see you every single day and not feel anything. I'm absolutely _exhausted_ from not being able to touch you. And judging by _that,_ I can only guess you feel the same.”

    She was at war with herself, wondering just _how_ she felt. She'd been attracted to him, but part of her wondered if she would have initiated sex, even in her sleep-state, if it had been another person. Had she done it because she was so desperate for a male body that any would do, or had she done it because it was him? Maybe she'd never get an answer to that question.

    “I don't know what I feel. I'm confused, but to deny the attraction I feel for you would be a lie,” she admitted. She frowned softly, wondering what would happen in the morning. Would this mean anything or would it just be a one-night thing? “Mr.--”

    “Ben. Please, just call me Ben when we're alone,” he interrupted, caressing the crease of her thigh with his index finger.

    “Ben,” she amended, testing the name out on her tongue. She'd said his name a thousand times before in her head and sometimes out loud when she was alone in her own bed, riding her fingers with a vengeance, but to say it out loud with him here?  She felt giddy, and said it again, just to make sure she was allowed to. “Ben...what happens tomorrow?”

    Holding her gaze, he dipped his head down and kissed along her leg, moving upwards. With a large hand, he pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach and he laid his lips along the tender skin, kissing just below her navel. “Whatever you want to happen, Rey. We can see where this goes, or we can never speak about this night again.”

    She bit her lip, shivering under his touch as she mulled it over. “Let’s just see where things go. No expectations. If the mood strikes, it strikes.”

    “Whatever you want,” he repeated, looking up at her. “For now, may I taste you?”

    She almost laughed at that, at the absolute absurdity of his question. With his hot breath blowing against her, did he _really_ think she was going to say no? She could smell her own arousal in the air and she had a moment of embarrassment, but seeing the look on his face, the sheer _need_ in his eyes, it left her in an instant. She nodded quietly in answer, her hands resting awkwardly on the bed beside her. He shifted her legs so they were bent at the knee, spread wide with her feet on the bed.

    “I need you to say it, Rey. I don't want there to be any uncertainties about this. You need to say it and you need to _mean_ it,” he replied, his voice already a bit huskier.

    She felt her heart quicken even more at the command, and she inhaled sharply before saying, her own tone firm, “I want you to taste me, Ben. I want you to bury your face between my legs and make me come.”

    “And after that?” he purred, lowering his mouth down to her. He brushed his lips over her gently, just the faintest of touches, and then she felt his tongue slide against her, moving slowly. Taking his time to explore, she thought as her eyes fluttered.

    She fisted her hands into the sheets, lifting her hips slightly to encourage him to lick her more deeply. “After that-- _ah!_ \--after that, I want you to fill me up again. I'm on the pill,” she gasped softly, imagining the pattern he was tracing against her, into her. He was sampling every piece of her that he could, his tongue flicking out against her clit before sliding lower to her entrance and delving inside. Panting, she lifted one hand from the bed to grip his hair, tugging on it as her spine arched. “Ah, Ben!” she cried, hoping he'd take mercy on her.

    He didn't.

    Instead, he wrapped his lips around that swollen bundle of nerves and sucked hard. It felt as though every nerve ending in her body had been ignited, tingling so pleasantly, but centered intensely right where he was focusing.

    “I want you to come. Come right on my tongue and I'll give you what _you_ want, what  _I_ need,” he murmured around her, not quite releasing her.

    She tried to clench her legs together around his head, moaning at his words. Fuck, he was a little bit of all right with dirty talk. It didn't take too long for her to do as he asked, her body flooding with warmth. She heard him groan and she cried out, free hand scrabbling across the sheets.

    “Fuck, you taste so amazing,” he growled as he thoroughly cleaned her up, licking up every last drop before crawling up between her legs to hover over her.

    As her vision came back to her and she looked up at Ben, she was reminded of some sort of fallen angel. His hair was a tousled curtain around his face, his eyes clouded with lust and something else she couldn't name.

    “Do you still want this?” he whispered, tilting his head.

    Rey nodded, reaching up to cup his face, her thumbs tracing lightly over every freckle or mole she could reach without actually moving her hands. “I do. I want this. I want you to fuck me, Ben.” She dragged him down to her, feeling bold after he'd had the courtesy of eating her out.

    He didn't wait too long after that, thankfully. One of his powerful hands gripped her calves and hitched her leg up around his waist. “Hold onto me,” he breathed against her lips.

    She moved her hands from his face down to around his torso, clinging to him as he slipped the head of himself into her. It was a stretch, her body unused to sex in general after so long, but she was wet and he was gentle. He pushed forward slowly, her body taking him in inch by inch. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, letting out a small whimper when he paused to let her adjust. It felt good, it felt _right,_ and so fucking wrong at the same time. He was her boss, and this would be their little secret.

    When he was finally sheathed within her as much as possible, he let out a shaky sigh. “Are you okay?”

    She nodded against him, not trusting her voice. “Just...need a minute. It’s been too long,” she whispered back, running one hand across his back. He had a ton of muscle, but she knew now that none of it was for show. He could pick her up easily, pin her to the nearest wall and fuck her until she passed out and he could probably still keep going. “Okay, I'm good. You can--you can move now. Do your thing,” she encouraged.

    He huffed out a laugh, repeating her words under his breath, but he bent down to seal his lips over her pulse point and suck as he withdrew and thrusted once, a deep pump of his hips against hers.

    It made her dig her nails into his back, and she hoped she wouldn't accidentally bleed him, but damn if she wasn't tempted to mark him in some way. To leave some proof of their tryst on him for him to remember the next few days when they got back to LA.

    This wasn't supposed to happen, these breathy sighs in the darkness of their hotel room. They weren't supposed to do this, where no one could see them. Where no one would know. It was forbidden, the way the headboard smacked against the wall in a steady, firm rhythm. It was a sin to let him use her like this, for her to use him right back. No one could ever know the way each drag of his cock inside her had her gasping, begging urgently in his ear for more. Nor could they hear the hushed promises made between panting breaths or the cries of two people finding each other in the darkness.

    This hotel was their sanctuary, and he was her curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new in terms of writing style. I hope it reads all right. The more graphic smut will appear later in the story. ;)
> 
> ***I put dubcon for the part where Rey was having a sleepwalking/dream episode and hops on Ben. He didn't have a chance to protest, and while his response was to get some more action, please don't actually hop on someone's dick while they're sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

         Monday back at the office was a little rocky, to say the least. Not between her and Ben, but, rather, it was her and Ben versus the rest of the office. They didn’t come out and _say_ what had happened over the course of the one night they’d stayed in a hotel room together. Nor did they tell anyone about the following night after they’d gotten back to LA and she’d spent the night in his penthouse. They didn’t really talk about how they felt, and that thought alone presented a dull ache in her chest, but this was good. Talks would have time to make themselves known.

    He’d spoiled her after his meeting with Snoke by taking her out to the city to explore the sights and sounds. He’d brought her to a few shops and insisted she get some clothing, which was thrown on the company card. Business clothes, he’d said. When her stomach had rumbled in the middle of trying on a few skirts, he’d cocked his head a bit and taken her by the hand, holding it lightly as he brought her to a nearby restaurant. Chicago pizza was famous, so naturally, they had to try it. In Rey’s opinion, though, New York style was better, not that she would dare utter that where anyone else could hear her. She didn’t need to get beaten up by declaring loyalties to another city’s pizza, and Chicago people took their pizza _very_ seriously.

    It was relaxing, to see Ben in a normal setting, wearing just a gray T-shirt and some jeans, shoveling food into his face much like Rey was. They’d laughed and joked, drinking perhaps a little too much alcohol and then stumbling their way back to their room, where they’d packed their things up for their evening flight, and then promptly had another romp between the sheets.

    Even so, it was like people at work _knew._ They knew by the weight lifted from their boss’ shoulders, the spring in his step, how he greeted them back with a nod and--oh, god--was that a hint of a smile?

    What had Rey Johnson done to him on that business trip of theirs? It wasn’t like they hadn’t gone places together before, but something about this particular trip seemed to have set something in motion. Something no one dared to call them out on, something that no one would even dream of bringing attention to.

    Ben was different, yet the same with Rey, and she guessed she probably was with him, too. He was still moody and still an asshole, but when he said things, there was a twinkle in his eye. And when she left that morning to head home and get ready for work, there had been a certain _look_ that she’d never seen before. Like he wasn’t ready for their bubble to be burst and for them to both return to the real world.

    After that first time together, where she’d woken him up by unceremoniously riding his cock, they’d lain together in the tangled sheets, just drinking in each other’s presence as they each listened to their breathing slow. He’d made her feel so amazing, so _wanted,_ his body worshipping hers in the best ways. And as they regained their strength, she had rolled over to press her back against his chest at his gentle urging. His arm had found its way around her waist, pulling her close until his nose had been buried in her hair.

    She had been comforted by his touch, by the knowledge that even as she drifted off to sleep again, the warm weight of his body against hers reassured her that she wasn’t alone. He’d whispered that to her again and again throughout the night, pressing his lips to her ear to murmur it as she fell back asleep, and then again when he woke her up with a probing finger between her legs.

     _You’re not alone._

    It was then that she realized her thoughts about him had been all wrong, and yet so right at the same time. She didn’t know Ben Solo as a person, but his soul spoke to hers with the same level of passion. He was just as alone as she was, and his entire life, his entire existence had been a constant reminder of that.

    His parents had hardly paid any attention to him as a child, and he’d been dealing with some heavy depression that they’d either seen and disregarded or were completely oblivious to. It had led to a disrupted family life, with him acting out in ways that teenagers do. He’d had his fair share of trouble with the law, he’d revealed, from vandalism, to petty theft, even when he could afford whatever it was he’d been stealing. It had been a way to get attention, even if it had really been negative attention; it forced his parents to address the issues their only son had. ‘Address’ meaning to ship him off to live with his uncle in Washington for a while, where he had a house on some island in the middle of a large lake. The only way to get to it was by boat, and despite his best attempts to swim the distance to freedom, it just wasn’t feasible.

    She’d learned a surprising amount about Ben in their short time together. He’d confirmed that his favorite colors were black and red, that he preferred cats over dogs because they were easy to care for even when he had to be away from home. He had also admitted a love for the movie _Interstellar,_ citing it as a big inspiration for some of the advancements lately in the company. Shockingly, though, he’d confessed that he _did_ , in fact, have a sense of humor, and greatly enjoyed Adam Sandler movies, specifically the older ones like _The Waterboy, and Billy Madison._ He also didn’t need any noise to sleep, no fans, no static, nothing; he also let it slip that he did like the sound of her soft snores beside him, though. That was about as close to feelings as they got, and conversation drifted away from that quickly enough.

    Rey was...happy, going into work. She was even happier when she walked in to find Ben already working in his office, talking on the phone to some shareholder or other. When she settled her bag down at her desk just outside of his office, she glanced up, pausing completely when she saw that he was already watching her.

    “...Y-yes, that sounds like a fantastic deal, Lando. Make it happen soon, all right?” he continued after a heartbeat, sounding like he’d just been distracted mid-thought.

    As Rey smiled and drifted over, she lifted her hands to pantomime her holding a coffee, silently asking if he wanted her to go get him his order. She roamed her eyes over him, recalling the body that was hidden beneath his well-fitted suit, the way his perfectly coiffed hair had felt so soft between her fingers and against the insides of her thighs as he’d insisted on going down on her again.

    He shook his head at her, reaching across his desk to grab the cup that signified he’d already visited his favorite coffee shop. What the hell was this? Ben Solo getting his own coffee? In a similarly shocking move, he pushed another cup forward, Rey’s name written along the side in black Sharpie.

    She froze, her eyes large, her heart stuttering. He...he’d gotten her coffee? Since _when?_ And honestly, she really hadn’t thought she’d been _that_ good of a lay, for him to suddenly start doing things for her. Then again, he had hardly seemed like he’d been left wanting whenever they’d parted.

    Well, not wanting because he was unsatisfied. He’d watched her leave his bed, his house, with longing in his liquid amber eyes, a deep-seated yearning that spoke more than any words ever could.

    For all of his command in the boardroom and over the phone, for all of his snippy personality...Ben Solo wasn’t really good with words. Just like she wasn’t. He seemed to show his thoughts with more touch, more gestures that would seem appealing rather than just coming out and saying it. Maybe that was why things felt so right between them? Because they didn’t feel the need to say certain things out loud?

    He waved her into his office as he finished up on the phone with Lando, watching her all the while. There was a tender softness to his gaze that she knew he wasn’t bothering to hide anymore, and as he offered her a smile, she knew for sure, there was more to this than just sex on either party.

    As he hung up the phone with a click, he turned to her and reached for the coffee to hold it out.

    She took it with grateful hands, holding it close to her chest as she looked back up at him while taking a sip. It was sweetened just how she liked it, a mocha frap with a dash of whipped cream on top and made with heavy cream instead of milk. How on earth he’d known that was surprising, but at this point, apparently they’d been orbiting each other for quite a while. Despite his grumpiness at everyone in the years prior, he was extremely detail-oriented and had paid much more attention to her actions than she’d thought.

    “Thank you,” she said with a smile as she lowered the cup from her lips.

    He nodded once, moving around the desk to stand before her. His head lowered so that he could capture her gaze a bit more without either of them straining so hard, and he replied, “You’re welcome. I figured you might be a bit late this morning since you had to get home to get dressed and everything. I was wondering…”

    His hand came up to _oh so lightly_ touch her hip, just the barest ghost of it.

    “Yes?” she asked curiously.

    Why was her heart thundering again, threatening to beat into her throat and out of her mouth? Maybe because this was wrong to do in the office, and yet she didn’t want to stop him. Should anyone see them in here, his hand so near to her, it would break so many policies. Technically, they already had broken the rules, but if they could keep whatever they had constrained to somewhere not in this building, it might, _might_ be okay.

    “...if you would want to come over again tonight?” he murmured softly, almost tentatively.

    “What for?” she asked, eyebrows shooting nearly to her hairline.

    He shrugged, and she could see the way his ears began to turn pink, just a little where they peeked through his black locks. “Dinner, mainly. I want to see you again, and not just at work. I loved having you there last night, but if you don’t want to, I understand.”

    There was something in his voice, something that was pleading, like he didn’t want her to deny him, but that he wasn’t sure she would say yes.

    “Dinner?” she echoed, thinking it over.

    Dinner sounded fantastic, as food was definitely the key to her heart, but she was looking forward to what may come after dinner. Dessert sounded great; dessert with Ben sounded even better.

    He looked almost nervous, his jaw clenched as his eyes flitted over her head to track someone moving behind her. Dropping his hand completely back down to his side, he added, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I would like to see you again, though. I don’t like not being able to touch you like I want to.”

    She chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding slowly. “Okay, I’ll come to dinner. Would you like me to bring anything? Wine?”

    “Just your winning personality,” he replied, looking obviously relieved that she’d accepted his offer.

    “I think you’ve got me beat there, Mr. Solo,” she laughed, glancing behind her to make sure no one was looking before she leaned up and planted a quick kiss to his cheek.


End file.
